


In the Calm of the Night

by FrizzleFry



Series: Digital Heat [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Breathing, Confusing Feelings on Both Sides, Digimon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, Heartbeats, I mostly wrote this because I'm really gay for terriermon atm, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Size Difference, Somnophilia, body heat, implied empathy link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: "This had to stop, it was too risky. And it was just plain wrong. He told himself that every night. But it never worked. No matter how guilty he'd feel in the morning, or even right afterwards.Jian's heart was beating quickly, like a hummingbird trying to escape it's cage, fluttering against the inside of his chest. If Terriermon was awake he could definitely feel it. Without him there, muffling the sound with his fur, it might have even been audible throughout the whole room, bouncing off the walls and echoing in Jian's ears."
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Terriermon
Series: Digital Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Jian

**Author's Note:**

> I am not moving away from TJ being my main boywife, but I'm also really in love with Terriermon rn, so here's this.

This had to stop, it was too risky. And it was just plain wrong.  
He told himself that every night. But it never worked. No matter how guilty he'd feel in the morning, or even right afterwards.  
Oh god, he hoped that Terriermon was actually asleep. That his partner wouldn't wake up one day and ask him what he's doing.  
He felt the soft fur rub against his bare chest and belly as he pressed the sleeping digimon against himself and a shiver ran down his spine. Every time Terriermon moved in his sleep, Jian felt his own heart skip a beat, half out of fear of being found out, half out of being overwhelmed by the reminder that this was a living being, not an extremely warm plush animal. Not that he actually needed reminders of that. With one hand resting on the digimon's torso he could feel his breathing, the way Terriermon's chest raised and fell in a slow and calm rhythm. His own breathing by contrast was decidedly fast and shallow.  
  
Jian's heart was beating quickly, like a hummingbird trying to escape it's cage, fluttering against the inside of his chest. If Terriermon was awake he could definitely feel it. Without him there, muffling the sound with his fur, it might have even been audible throughout the whole room, bouncing off the walls and echoing in Jian's ears. Terriermon's heartbeat was almost as fast, but it was always extremely fast because of his size. Jian felt it thumping against his hand softly.  
Like every night he was sweating. He felt hot, feverish even. The digimon in his arms feeling like a fuzzy hot-water bottle against his skin made it worse. He was slowly rubbing his hand over Terriermon's chest and belly, hoping to calm himself down, but it didn't work. With his fingers digging into the fur, he could feel the softness of the skin and flesh below. Careful not to use too much pressure, he slowly pushed down against him and felt the tips of his fingers basically sinking into his body with ease. He let out a quiet moan.  
Terriermon stirred in his sleep. Immediately, Jian removed the pressure and stopped moving. After a few seconds he could feel Terriermon's arms grabbing onto his hand and then going limp again. He waited, tense, holding his breath. Then he whispered:  
“Terriermon, are you awake?”  
No answer.  
He waited a bit longer.  
“Are you awake?” he asked again, still careful to not be so loud as to wake the digimon, if he was still asleep.  
Still no answer.  
  
He breathed out a sigh in relief and went back to rubbing his fingers through his partners fur. It felt like fire underneath his fingertips. Burning at his flesh and sending the heat to spread all throughout his body. Even down to his-  
'Nope!' he thought to himself, chastising himself for even thinking about it. If he started acknowledged _that_ , he would just start touching himself again. And if he did that, he would feel guilty again and risk being caught.  
And yet, once he acknowledged it, even without wanting to, he couldn't ignore how he was straining against his pajama bottoms. How a wet spot had formed where his tip was rubbing against the fabric.  
Had he been bucking into his sheets the whole time, or had he just started now when he acknowledged his... issue?  
  
'This is stupid!' he thought to himself. He had literally been one with Terriermon multiple times. They had shared a body. They had fought together. They had the most intimate connection he could imagine. He shouldn't be afraid and ashamed about this, about wanting his partner in this way as well. And he shouldn't be hiding it. It wasn't fair to Terriermon to be secretive about something that occupied so much of his mind, something he dealt with every night.  
And yet he was ashamed.  
And he kept it secret.  
And he was ashamed about keeping it a secret.  
And he kept it a secret because he was ashamed.  
None of that made sense, but that's how he handled the situation and he didn't see a way out of it. He loved his partner so dearly and he needed him and this could ruin everything. It was so stupid, but he couldn't stop. He wished so much he could do it while his partner was awake, with him there, being into it as well. But that was such a stupid thought. He wouldn't be. The best case scenario would be him only finding it weird... worst case... he didn't wanna think about it.

His free hand wandered down to his erection. It wasn't a very comfortable position for his arm to lie on top of it, but it had to be enough. He wasn't gonna move and he needed Terriermon in his other arm. He touched the wet spot in his pants and shuddered.  
'Stay calm, don't move erratically, and stay quiet,' he told himself, silently mouthing the words under his breath. Then he pulled down the front of his pants, just far enough to grab onto his erection and stroke it. It wouldn't take him long to finish and finally get some calm and a chance at falling asleep, it never did. He was way too wound up to take long.  
Starting a rhythm, he felt his breathing grow even more shallow than it was before. He immediately started bucking into his hand. The pre-come was enough to make his fingers slippery, but thankfully not enough to where he really had to clean up after himself.  
  
He let out a moan and immediately clenched his mouth shut.  
Terriermon seemed still asleep. Good. He slowed down, looking out for any signs of waking up, any movements, or sounds. He listened to his partners breathing and could only hear it while he held his breath himself, being too worked up to breathe softly enough to not have to do that. So he periodically stopped breathing for a couple seconds to listen to his partner drawing inalmost silent breaths, and then feeling his chest rise, his stomach firming up beneath his fingers and fall back down and grow softer again.  
  
He was close and his bucking and the movement of his hand became more erratic. He held his breath one final time to avoid moaning out loudly and was hit by his orgasm. He was twitching in his hand, and felt his entire lower body contract violently as that heavenly feeling captured him.  
Thanks to his age there was no mess, apart from the pre-come that wasn't really enough to warrant any real cleaning up. He pulled his pants back up and removed his arm from the uncomfortable position, while he basked in the afterglow. His body was enveloped by a calm and all the things that had kept him up before: the fur against his skin, the warmth, the motions of the breathing and the beating of Terriermon's heard against his hand were now soothing. His own breathing slowed down, but his heart kept hammering in his chest, even more intense and louder than before. He could even feel his own pulse in his belly. After a few minutes that, too, calmed down though and turned into a slow and soft beat. Soon sleep overtook him and he drifted deep into the comforting black of the night.


	2. Terriermon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... change of plans. This is gonna be a multi chapter thing now.  
> Have fun with Terriermons side of the thing.

Terriermon didn't know why he never said anything. It didn't feel like the right thing to do. He would ask what Jian was doing, but he felt his mouth being almost like it was held shut by a part of himself. During the day he felt a sense of shame in the back of his mind that didn't allow him to ask. At night that was there too, but it was drowned out by something else, something intense. Between the excitement of the touch and the darkness around them that veiled them in safe comfort there was a force keeping him both wide awake and entranced by drowsiness and he didn't wanna lose that. It felt important that both of these coexisted. He could talk. He knew he could. He could move. Nothing was actually restricting him from it. But the feeling that something would be lost of he did move or talk now kept him from it.

The silence of the room was deafening, filled with Jian's breathing echoing back from the walls, his heart pounding away in his chest, his thoughts which Terriemon couldn't read, but he could tell they were buzzing around in his head like agitated hornets because his own head was filled with a vague buzzing. His own heart beat grew faster along with Jian's. They were out of sync because his own was much faster, but they always fastened together and they always slowed together. Or at least they had ever since they had been fused as Saint Gargomon. Or maybe a point shortly before that. He didn't know if Jian had ever noticed that, but it was clear to him that they were linked. That they were synchronized in some form, even if not directly. Perhaps if an outsider listened they could hear them create a rhythm together.

Jian's hand rested against Terriermon's chest and it made him feel small. He felt protected, even if he was usually the protector... or had been. Since they had started fighting together such roles didn't exist anymore. They were just together and sharing their energy, their bodies, their minds with each other. But lying here _did_ make him feel small and cared for. And loved. His back was pressed against Jian's chest. His own chest was held by Jians hand. His partner was all around him, cradling him and pouring love into him in a way.

Jian moved his fingers through Terriermon's fur and it hurt a little bit. He was pushing into his softest parts with quite a lot of force. Terriermon was tough if he needed to be, but he was still quite sensitive. At the same time though a rush of excitement came over him. As he felt his belly squish underneath the pressure of Jian's fingers he felt gratified. He felt proud of being squishy and soft and round and having his body give way to the touch. Then for one moment it was a little bit too much. He shifted away from the hand ever so slightly and immediately felt a coldness fill the room. Jian had stopped moving entirely, his hand now feeling like it didn't belong to anyone and was just an object. He wasn't sure why but he reached out to hold onto it, maybe as a gesture of comfort, maybe because he wanted the feeling of pride back. The tenseness didn't leave completely, but it was a little better.

He let himself go limp, dedicated to acting like he was asleep like there was nothing more important than for him to not be awake right now.  
“Terriermon, are you awake?” Jian whispered into his ear.  
He didn't answer. This was the point where he should have said something but he didn't. He wanted the dread to disappear from the room and go back to the warmth and excitement and he could sense that faking sleep was the best way to do that.  
“Are you awake?”  
Again, he ignored him. Or... maybe not ignored. He didn't ignore him. He validated him. He felt that they were both more at ease now. He knew that he had done something good.

The touch of the fingers against his fur started to feel different now. This happened every day eventually. It was hotter but at the same time it wasn't enough anymore. It felt shallow and empty. The longer the entire ordeal went on, the worse it got. Well... up to a certain point where it went back to being better, but Terriermon didn't completely understand that point. Not that he could think about it very much with the way his head was buzzing with heat and desire. He never knew what he desired. He just knew he needed it bad. It was like a release from the heat that was building up inside of him and making his brain go mushy, but he could never put together what exactly it felt like. He just knew that up to some point he would go from being relaxed and comfortable to being frustrated and hot and then Jian did something that made him feel much better. And it would become better and better until it was almost unbearable in an entirely different way. And then it would come to a highest point before he drifted back into the comfort and actually fell asleep.

The thing Jian did was confusing, he would be shaking and moving a lot. His breathing would go really shallow. His heartbeat would go much faster and so would Terriermon's. He would start to sweat. He'd moan under his breath. And all of that felt enjoyable in a way that was never quite clear why it did. Terriermon would feel how he would get more and more taken over by it and sometimes realize afterwards that he had been moving along with his partner, even if it was just some slight twitching. It was hard to stay still, especially if Jian was moving around him.

At some point Jian quickly went silent and stopped breathing. Terriermon tried to steady his own breathing so he still seemed asleep. It was only for a few seconds, but those few seconds were agony. He needed it to go on. He needed the release that came in the end. He couldn't bear to be in the middle of this thing that pumped his whole body so full of energy and tension and then be left with that, with the burning heat that filled him up.

It repeated like that a few times and every time Terriermon would breathe in extra deep and slow almost as if to tell him _I am asleep, now go on with what you're doing!_ And Jian did. Then it came to the climax. The heat went white like glowing metal and it was hard not to make any sound that would betray him, even if his partner probably wouldn't notice anyway.

He felt every one of Jian's heartbeats hammer against his back and he felt his own heart fight back against it even more quickly. In a strange sense it made him feel very connected. It was like when they were fused and shared one heart and essentially one soul. They still shared a soul and Jian's heart was beating for them both, just like his own did in return. Soon they both fell asleep, being consumed by a deep, heavy calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment, yadda yadda.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you wanna make my day.


End file.
